Demasiado tarde
by KatAnnClaBe
Summary: Después de la muerte de Coin y Snow a Katniss Everdeen le queda sólamente una oportunidad, sólo una cosa para salvarse y no sufrir más. "-... Me amas, ¿real o no?- Contengo el aliento y, por un momento, me asusta no saber la respuesta." Este fic participa en el reto "What if?" del foro Días Oscuros.


"_**DEMASIADO TARDE"**_

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertencen a Suzanne Collins.**

**Este fic participa en el reto **_**"What if?"**_** del foro **_**Días Oscuros**_**.**

Gente de todo tipo está reunida en el Círculo de la Ciudad y yo me encuentro cerca de ellos, junto a los demás vencedores.

Me siento terriblemente incómodo y furioso rodeado de esta gente que creía mis compañeros, las únicas personas que pensaba que entendían de algún modo lo que era esto porque sentían el mismo dolor y sufrían por las mismas pesadillas que yo.

Sé que estaba equivocado. Sé muy bien que estas personas a mi lado no entienden en absoluto. ¿Por qué no lo hacen? Porque, a pesar de todo lo que han sufrido, de todo por lo que han pasado, están lo suficientemente cegados por el dolor, que desean que se repita una vez más la tortura que el país tanto luchó por terminar: los Juegos del Hambre. ¿Y por qué? Porque son lo suficientemente estúpidos como para creer que con la venganza van a sentirse mejor.

No todos claro, Beetee votó en contra porque es demasiado listo como para ver las consecuencias que unos últimos Juegos del Hambre podrían traer: dolor, pérdida y, más adelante, una nueva revolución; Annie Cresta tampoco estuvo de acuerdo y tengo la certeza de que está lo suficientemente cuerda como para tomar la decisión de decir: no. Eso justamente es lo que los demás no tienen: inteligencia y cordura. No ven que sólo conseguirán cargar más muertes en su conciencia.

Los murmullos de las personas no dejan de llegar a mis oídos:

-Es una suerte que lo hagan público…

-Espero que después podamos irnos en paz a casa…

Una charla entre una madre y su hija llama en especial mi atención.

-Mami, ¿por qué estamos aquí?- pregunta la pequeña mientras gira entre sus dedos un mechón del cabello rubio de su madre.

-Sólo será un momento, cielo -contesta la mujer que lleva a la niña en sus brazos, ésta parece pensativa y después vuelve a preguntar:

-¿Por qué estamos aquí, mamá? Quiero ir a casa a jugar con Eddy, me aburro. ¿Podemos ir después a casa de Eddy? ¿Podemos?- la madre de la pequeña evita mirarla y centra su atención en cualquier otro punto que no sea la cara de su hija.

-Claro que si, cariño. Te aseguro que Eddy estará muy contento de ver a su dulce e insistente prima cuando volvamos al 8.- Pude percibir que por el rostro de la mujer resbalaba una única lágrima, pero la supo ocultar bastante bien para que la niña no lograra verla.

Siento un poco de lástima por la pequeña, porque sé que probablemente no encontrará a su primo en casa. Casi nadie quedó vivo después del bombardeo al Distrito 8. Pero, pensándolo con detenimiento, puedo decir con certeza que muy pocas personas quedaron vivas en todo Panem ahora que acabó la rebelión. Y siento un sabor amargo en la boca cuando recuerdo que, como esa pequeña, yo tampoco encontraré a mi familia esperándome de regreso en el 12. Intento no pensar en eso.

Entonces es cuando escucho a la gente abuchear y levanto la cabeza lo suficiente para ver la causa del alboroto: el presidente Snow, escoltado por dos guardias. Es curioso, pues sólo lleva unas esposas alrededor de las muñecas, nada más. Parece que, después de todo, se ha resignado y sabe que no tiene posibilidad alguna de escapar.

Me sorprendo también al ver su aspecto, pues en realidad no padece del tipo de apariencia demacrada que tienen por lo general las personas que han sido prisioneras; todo lo contrario. Y su ropa… lleva, al igual que en todas sus apariciones en público, un traje que parece igual de costoso y extravagante que los demás, y en la solapa del saco, justo a la altura del corazón, lleva una rosa blanca que me hubiera parecido hermosa antes, pero que ahora me resulta extremadamente repugnante.

Ahí es cuando sale Katniss, vestida con el traje de Sinsajo que la caracteriza como la imagen de la rebelión y toma su posición. Debí imaginarlo. Debí saber que sería ella la que cerraría con broche de oro todo esto.

Veo como uno de los guardias le quita las esposas a Snow y le ata ambas muñecas a un poste. Ridículo. Como dije antes: él sabe que ya no tiene otro lugar a donde ir. No puede escapar. Pero parece que los rebeldes quieren hacer el espectáculo lo más teatral posible. Irónico: justamente lo que buscaba el antiguo Capitolio.

Después toda la atención, incluyendo la mía, se centra en la arquera que dará el golpe de gracia.

Veo como Katniss saca la única flecha que hay en el carcaj lentamente y la coloca en posición, tensando el arco, lista para disparar. Apunta directamente a Snow. Hace contacto visual con el presidente y no aparta la mirada de su rostro, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y una expresión concentrada; el odio que siente por ese hombre no se puede esconder, se ve reflejado en sus ojos y en cada una de sus expresiones pero… hay algo más, puedo notar también en su mirada que algo la está haciendo dudar.

Comienzo a desear con todas mis fuerzas que me mire, para así poder decirle que no lo haga, que no dispare porque, si suelta esa cuerda y la flecha se impacta contra Snow, seguirá siendo una parte del juego en el que la han metido, seguirá siendo sólo un títere. Y no quiero que siga siendo una pieza más, sino la jugadora.

Y parece que eso es exactamente en lo que se convierte, porque cuando veo a la presidenta Coin en el suelo y a Snow ahogándose con su propia sangre, me doy cuenta de que Katniss ha matado a dos pájaros de un tiro. Movió la pieza definitiva en el tablero, y esa misma pieza puede hacerla ganar… o perder. Sólo una de las dos. No hay marcha atrás. Y sé que todo acto tiene consecuencias.

Entonces varios hombres comienzan a rodearla, parecen dispuestos a llevársela y, en ese momento, lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que no quiero que lo hagan. No quiero que terminen encerrándola en una celda mientras juzgan sus acciones porque sé que eso tardaría demasiado. No quiero que la dejen sin compañía ni un solo segundo. ¿La razón? Ella simplemente no puede estar sola porque le resultaría mucho más sencillo suicidarse; le bastarían solamente simples movimientos para alcanzar la pastilla que puede terminar con su vida… y Katniss no puede hacer eso. No debe matarse porque eso sólo podría significar que se ha rendido, y no puede rendirse… ella no. No peleó tan duro en vano, no ha sufrido tanto para abandonarlo todo ahora.

Yo mismo traté de rendirme varias veces, y más de las que puedo contar. Supe, desde mis primeros juegos, que no viviría lo suficiente y lo acepté, porque al principio pensé que sólo así ella podría tener más oportunidad de sobrevivir… pero Katniss no se dio por vencida, me salvó y en el Vasallaje trató de hacerlo igual, aún frente a mis intentos de convencerla de no hacerlo.

Recuerdo que también traté de abandonar todo mientras estaba prisionero en el Capitolio, pero me mantuvo vivo el deseo de volver a verla para asesinarla. De alguna forma, Katniss Everdeen es la razón por la que estoy parado aquí justo ahora.

Así que, simplemente, decido correr. Y cuando llego hasta ella puedo ver en sus ojos exactamente lo que se dispone a hacer, y sé que no puedo permitirlo. Sin saber qué más hacer, sostengo su brazo, cubriendo con mi mano el lugar donde se oculta la pequeña pastilla. Cuando los dientes de Katniss se entierran en mi piel, estoy demasiado preocupado y agitado como para notarlo, pero sé que estoy comenzando a sangrar un poco. Ella levanta la cabeza y me mira con perplejidad y yo intento sostenerle la mirada.

-¡Déjame ir!- grita mientras intenta soltarse de mi agarre.

-No puedo.- "_No puedo dejar que te rindas, no puedo dejar que te vayas" _pienso.

Así que, sin más, arranco el bolsillo de la manga del traje mientras comienzan a apartarla de mí y la jaula de noche cae al suelo. Ahí es cuando Katniss comienza a luchar e intenta liberarse golpeando a sus captores, así que estos la levantan para apartarla tanto de ellos, como de la demás gente. Y yo simplemente no lo entiendo. Katniss Everdeen, la valiente chica que luchó desde el principio por su vida y la protección de su familia, ahora está desesperada por morir. ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso si ya no le queda nada que proteger? Seguramente cree que su vida ha perdido su propósito.

Y luego, de sus labios comienzan a salir gritos desesperados que sólo reclaman a una persona:

-¡Gale!- grita y se revuelve entre los brazos firmes de los guardias, moviendo la cabeza para todos lados, buscando a su amigo. No contaba con eso; Gale es su única esperanza ahora, el único que puede evitar el sufrimiento que seguramente tendrá si se la llevan, el mismo sufrimiento que yo le he garantizado al arrebatarle la jaula de noche.

-¡Gale!-lo llama una y otra vez, pero él no aparece por ningún lado.

Justo cuando deja de gritar se escucha un disparo seguido de, lo que parece, una exclamación ahogada. Katniss parece paralizarse por un instante y pone los ojos en blanco y entonces veo cómo la sangre comienza a empapar el traje de Sinsajo. Sus manos van hacia su pecho y cae al suelo, pues el dolor parece lo suficientemente terrible y, al parecer, es lo único que al fin logra hacerla rendirse. Ahí es cuando puedo ver a Gale a la distancia, con una expresión desesperada en el rostro, sosteniendo una pistola con una mano temblorosa y, antes de que los demás rostros se giren hacia él, desaparece por la dirección contraria a la multitud. La sangre sale a borbotones de la herida hecha por la única bala.

Corro hacia Katniss y siento que, por un momento, todos los recuerdos implantados por el Capitolio salen de mi mente para dejar espacio a la preocupación y desesperación; olvido lo que han hecho conmigo, olvido lo que han hecho con ambos. Sólo puedo pensar en que ella está tirada en el suelo, desangrándose, con el último aliento a punto de escapar por entre sus labios ligeramente abiertos a causa del dolor. Y sólo sé que quiero estar con ella porque no puedo, simplemente no puedo dejarla ir.

Katniss me toma de la mano con fuerza y yo no puedo hacer más que lo mismo. Noto que tengo un nudo en la garganta. No puedo soportar verla sufrir, pero sé que no puedo evitarlo. No quiero dejar de observarla. Así que sólo la miro, la miro tendida en el suelo el tiempo suficiente como para saber que ya no se levantará. A mi Sinsajo por fin le han roto las alas.

Veo cómo sus ojos grises se clavan en mí y no se apartan. Una ligera sonrisa aparece en su rostro, pero no es como sus otras sonrisas, no es como las que estaba obligada a fingir cuando estaba a la merced del Capitolio, ni como las que le daba a su hermana pequeña cuando la miraba, mucho menos como las que mostraba cuando daba en el blanco a las presas que cazaba o cuando cantaba… esta es distinta pero, por más que intento, no logro descifrar el por qué.

-He vuelto a cantar- dice, y sus palabras no son más que un susurro. La miro sorprendido, pero sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se derramen de mis ojos al escuchar el comentario tan cotidiano que se le ha ocurrido pronunciar. Sonrío.

-Nunca te volví a escuchar desde la primera vez… bueno, excepto cuando le cantaste a Rue pero no creo que eso cuente demasiado- comento. Ella se limita a asentir.

-¿Sabes? Creo que antes no lo tenía muy claro pero… creo que ahora lo sé- dice y da un apretón a mi mano.- ¿Es una estupidez, no? Lo supe justamente ahora… cuando ya es demasiado tarde.- No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño debido a que sus palabras no cobran sentido en mi mente. –Peeta…- comienza, pero parece dudar. La incito a seguir con la mirada.- Tú…- suspira y después hace una mueca de dolor.- Me amas, ¿real o no?- Contengo el aliento y, por un momento, me asusta no saber la respuesta; sólo por un momento los recuerdos falsos implantados por el Capitolio aparecen como un rayo… pero decido ignorarlos siendo consciente de su falsedad y contesto con toda la certeza y sinceridad que puedo:

-Real- digo mientras otra de las tantas lágrimas escapa de mis ojos. Katniss sólo asiente una vez y sonríe de nuevo.

-Real.- Cuando dice esa palabra no puedo evitar ver el brillo en sus ojos… un brillo que estoy seguro que muy pronto se apagará. Y ese "Real" que salió hace un momento de su boca cobra sentido de repente. Beso su frente y… justo cuando vuelvo a mirarla, sé que, como ella misma ha dicho… es demasiado tarde.

.lll.

**EL **_**What if?**_** que me tocó fue: **_**¿Y si Katniss hubiera muerto?**_

**2177 palabras… o eso creo. :)**

**¡AL FIN LO TERMINÉ!**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí está. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Pregunta: ¿se acuerdan de Eddy, en "Sinsajo"? Por poco y yo no lo hacía, pero de ahora en adelante lo haré. :)**

**Me gustaría saber lo que opinan de esta historia, si les gustó o no les gustó… en fin. Acepto críticas constructivas.**

**¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! Y, a todas/os las/los participantes del reto: QUE LA SUERTE ESTÉ SIEMPRE DE SU PARTE! :D**


End file.
